Gilli Salvaje
Gilliana Petunia "Gilli" Wilds is the deuteragonist and a main character in the series of her and Sprucia's name together. She is the daughter of Harold Wilds and Lydia Wilds and the younger sister of Sprucia Wilds. She is a middle school student at Flosyce Academy. Background When Gilli was born after Sprucia and inherited by her mother, a wizard blessed her giving tiger powers to her. Appearance Gilli is fairly slender and young with olive skin and brown messy hair. Her sclerae is pale blue, her irises are aqua green, and her pupils are slightly thin and oblong. Resembled as a tiger, she has white fangs, sharp claws, tiger ears, three whisker markings on her cheeks, and a tiger's tail. Gilli is half shirtless and barefooted, instead, she wears a short brown tank top and brown shorts. There's a red gemstone located on her upper chest, and that represents her real heart. (And there's another one same thing and a little small on her forehead in the middle of her fringe covering it and it was cracked when she was little in the childhood of the movie). Personality Gilli is feral, childish, naive, sensitive, relaxed, resourceful, respectful, and quite a slob. She is surely brave, carefree, heroic, outgoing, and a bad listener. She is a happy-go-lucky, optimistic, funny girl of the adventures in the future and makes Prince Arthur laugh. Sometimes around Sprucia, she eventually becomes sneaky throwing mud balls at her. Like her sister, Gilli has a great fond of food and can be overall ravenous at some times when her hunger can't wait. Usually, she can be emotional, sometimes egotistical, and cocky at sometimes, but she knows how to behave like herself. Powers and Abilities * Feral- Since Gilli is a Katroid/half-tiger, she has a tiger's roar, stands like a tiger sometimes, and she has razor sharp claws to fight. * Climbing- Gilli can climb on trees or something else that's related to that. * Ceiling Cling/Ceiling Climb- Gilli can try to climb on the ceiling. * Swinging- Gilli has the ability to swing on vines. * Claw Retraction/Retractable Claws- Gilli surely have claws as her appearance to fight. * Agility/Super Speed- Gilli is very quick at some times. * Spherical Form- Gilli can roll. * Super Hearing- Gilli can hear things far away and sense something nearby. * Gemstone Glow- Gilli can use her gemstone to glow in dark places such as caves. * Healing (unknown)- Gilli uses her gemstone on her forehead to heal. * Enchanced Eating- Gilli can eat alot of food and she's very ravenous. * Anger Empowerment/Feral Rage- Similar like Sprucia, Gilli is furious but not way furious than her sister and loses her control. She cannot try to handle her temper, the weakness of this power is when Charles and Arthur calms her and Sprucia down. Trivia *Gillian is one of the Catfolk called Katroids and a cat girl. **TV Tropes refers to this as "Cat Girl and Cat Folk." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Katroids Category:Characters who appeared in Season 1